Inklove
by N.a.brun
Summary: Alica Gordan finds a book in her grandmothers attic, little does she now that is the last copy of inkheart Fenglio ever published before his death. It whisks her away into the land of wonder, But it is MUCH changed. PLEASE REVIEW! UP FOR ADOPTION
1. words

Words.

Who knew words, just words could change the course of ones life (or should i say story?) Forever.

Words were what was swimming before her eyes showing her an entirely new world... A world full to the brim with adventure, and danger. Just for the pure delight of speaking aloud Alica Gordan let the enchanting words pass over her lips.

_"Brownies, elves, giants, fire raisers, motley folk, Three Princes ruling different people. The adderhead in the castle of night. The laughing prince, in ombra. And-And the Black Prince over the motley folk."_

The words wrapped themselves around her tongue and slipped out of her mouth; Fine as butterfly silk. When she spoke the Black prince's name however, She felt a rush of sudden courage, The hilt of a well worn knife in her hand, She could even hear the clanks of perfectly sharpen swords fighting for their masters lives.

She gasped in fear and wonder and dropped the book she was holding, It flipped over revealing the dusty cover With a picture of a flaming heart and under that the words, "_Inkheart." _Alica breathed.


	2. Breakfast for dinner

"Alicia? Where are you!"

Alicia jumped at the sound of her grandmother's voice. She snatched up Inkheart, and stuffed it into her satchel that she always kept with her.

"Alicia!"

She groaned and yelled back: "Coming! I'm coming!"

Alicia jumped and weaved through the emense piles of books that cluttered up the spacious attic until she knelt beside the trap door and climbed down the ladder backwards. She jumped the last few rungs and landed with a **thump** on the hard wood floors.

The house that she lived in with her grandmother was gigantic, and living there for seven years gave Alicia a reliable knowledge of all the secret passage ways and tunnels.

That is how a minute later she jumped out of tunnel behind a hinged portrait; and stood in front of the kitchen door, She lightly dusted herself off and pushed open the swinging door.

"mm, Smells delicious Grandma'm." Alicia said taking her bag off and hanging it on a back of a chair. A middle-aged woman in her late fifties was leaning over the stove fiddling with the knobs and dials.

"Thanks, But what did I tell you about calling me Grandma'm. It's Grandma Meggie."

Alicia smiled and pushed her bag back behind the chair a little further. "And whala!" Grandma meggie said with a flourish of her hand; Sliding a plate of eggs in front of her. "Breakfast for dinner!"

She grabbed her own plate and sat opposite Alicia; who was shoveling her delicious eggs into her mouth.

A few minutes passed in silence until Grandma Meggie asked: "So what have you been doing all day?"

Alicia gulped, "Well you know...Doing stuff..."

Grandma meggie rose a questioning eyebrow (Which was always a warning sign) She sighed and shook her head. "What is it you've done this time?"

Alicia put on her most innocent looking face and muttered airily: "Just..Hanging out in the attic..."

Grandma meggie narrowed her eyes, "You know your only allowed in the attic for special reasons."

Alicia's heart was beating as fast as if she had run a marathon, as she struggled to find a loop-hole. But she decided to tell the truth.

"I was looking for a book to read."

Grandma meggie's face relaxed. "Oh, well that's definitely a good enough reason. Find anything good?"

Alicia exhaled in relief and quickly muttered: "Yeah it looks like."

Alicia's grandmother smiled knowingly, as if she knew that one of her forbidden books were lurking in Alicia's bag.

"You can be excused if you like, I know what's its like to have that itching to read a good book."

Alicia nodded in thanks; quickly stuffing the remender on her plate into her mouth.


	3. Black chapter

Dusk was falling as alicia climbed into her luxourious bed. With shacking fingers she pulled out the book.

She had heard tales of this book. How her grandmother and her father and mother (Great grandfather Mo and Great grandmother teresa) had lived inside the pages of the book.

She flipped through them half expecting to see them running through the pages.

Ever since her parents death, Grandma meggie refused to awnser any of the questions that alicia posed. Grandma meggie had hidden the book, and then and ordered alicia to forget all about it.

But here she was holding the one book she had never read; her fingers itching to open the cover, to emerse herself within the pages.

To jorney to the city of ombra, to see the motley folk preform, and maybe even gaze upon the prince of the motley folk himself, The black prince.

The house creaked in the wind; making alicia jump. Rain started to trace its way down her window, looking like fleshless fingers reaching out to grab her...

Alicia opened the book firmly; refusing to let herself be scard by such nonsense.

She flipped through the book, looking for a specific chapter. Maybe even a specific sentence.

Alicia finger stopped when a under-lined sentence caught her eye. Under the caption _CHAPTER 13 _were the words:

_The Black prince._


	4. motley folk

Alicia didn't know why but the motley players had always infatuated her. Especially their prince, alicia's fingers traced the name written in black in white and wondered what the black prince was like.

Her eyes wanderd over the words. They intoxicated her until she could hear the motley folk singing joyfully songs about the bluejay and the laughing prince, Their feet tapping along to the song The woman and men danced together.

The music got faster and faster until screams pierced through the air and the music ended upruptly. Alicia snapped the book shut.

_What was happening to her?_

A few frantic heartbeats later alicia was still sitting on her bed staring at the closed book laying a few inches in front of her.

_There's nothing to be afraid of._ Alicia scoulded herself._ Its just an old book, ones that you like._

Alicia forced herself to pick up the book and open back up to chapter 13. Figureing it would be less imposing to read out loud alicia cleared her throat.

_"The motley folk. They entertained they villagers of ombra, and somtimes even the laughing prince himself. The Black prince was their leader. He had once been a motley folk himself as a knifethrower but was elected their leader for his wisdom and kindness. The Main camp of the motley folk was staged right outside the gates of ombra to make it easy to go back and forth. The camp itself consisted of brightly colored tents and horse's which were the main form of travel in ombra."_

The room around alicia blurred and the next moment alicia found her self standing in a blackend sooty field with rotting carcess littering the ground around her. Alicia screamed and dropped the book as she saw her surroundings.

But her scream was cut off as a hand reached out from behind her and covered her mouth and another hand came down on the crown of her head so she crumpled into the arms behind her.


	5. Nightmares

Soft rays of sunlight shone in through the canvas walls around alicia. Imediantly her hand flew to her head; where a egg shaped lump was forming.

The tent walls swam before her eyes as she painfully sat up, She could hear birds chirping and leaves rustling from outside. Someone had placed a moth eaten blanket on top of her.

_Where was she? It must be a dream._

Leaves rustled outside and alicia could hear two or more people whispering in hoarse voices.

"Found a girl in the old camp... Screaming her head off... would have attracted King Jacopo's night-mares... Yeah, afraid i gave her a nasty head injury... prince wasn't to happy with me about that."

Alicia's breath caught in her throat, _Prince? Night-mares?_

_I must have fallen asleep while reading and I'm having dreams about Inkheart, Gosh this is weird._

Hesitantly, alicia slowly raised her hand and pushed back one of the flaps a small bit as to peek outside. But she recoiled at what she saw.

Five full grown men were sitting around a blistering fire, warming their hands and feet. It was nightime outside, and the fire lit up the little clearing that it was in. A few feet away from the men were six other little tents just large enough to lay down in.

_I-I must have been kiddnaped! Or stolen! Or i could just be having a nightmare..._


	6. Chapter 6

STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION


End file.
